


魔神

by Sigmund09



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 警告：克苏鲁、西方神话混合AU恶魔Graves!/魔神Grindelwald！触手play！强迫、暴力性行为！Graves有些daddy issue。





	魔神

Percival Graves蜗居在市郊的小山谷中，这座城并不大，市郊更是荒无人烟，他在城中谋了个会计公司经理的职位，每天在办公室做着机械的工作，傍晚开着有些旧但仍然干净的小车出城，回到石头搭成的两层小楼中。屋里水电俱全，一楼会客厅有一台从未打开过的白屏电视，对面摆着木头的小茶几，和一组深色的布艺小沙发，二楼只有一间书房和他的卧室，窗户都被他用木板钉了起来。Graves最讨厌的就是清晨的阳光，即使他所处的山谷常年被山雾和河沼蒸腾的水汽笼罩，但那鱼肚白色的阳光总能刺激到他的感官。  
也许这就是做恶魔的坏处。  
大城市里的汽车尾气味比硫磺火还难闻，每一次狩猎在Graves看来都像是在厕所吃饭。  
而地狱又不与他相容，Percival Graves的母亲是魅魔，父亲是地狱里的一方君主，他本被寄予厚望成为父亲的继任人，却长出了一对魅魔的绵羊角，当他的脑袋上顶着一对向后卷起、又粗又弯的角行走在地狱中，即使是最低等的恶魔也会在他身后嗤笑。他不在意，Percival Graves不像那种普通的暴躁的恶魔君主，他更像父亲，冷静、隐忍、执着，然而没有人敢当着他父亲的面说出这句话。  
因为大恶魔以他的儿子为耻。  
Graves知道这个事实是在一场战争之前，赫赫有名的战神前来挑战君主的权威，这场战争蓄势待发，而年轻的Graves认定父亲会把出征的任务交给自己，但父亲当着所有将军们的面羞辱了他。  
“不要再努力了，Percival，”高高在上的君王连看都没看他一眼，“我从未想要你继承我的位置。”  
Graves永远也忘不了自己愤怒地抬起头时看到的景象，王座上的恶魔身后闪烁的猩红火焰，座下站立的将军们身披坚铠，目视前方，还有漆黑深邃如虚无宇宙的高耸殿堂，望不到头的殿堂屋顶像一团黑雾压着他的脊梁。  
直到他唤醒魔神杀了父亲，也没有得到这个骄傲的大恶魔的肯定。  
那天他踱步至殿堂内，沿着觐见的长道一步一步地走着，光滑的黑曜石地板清晰地倒映出漆皮的黑色长靴，父亲坐在尽头华美的宝座上，两腿交叠，手肘搭在座上，手腕撑着头，百无聊赖地看着这个愚蠢的儿子，宝座后的火焰嚣张地膨胀着。  
Graves死死地盯着他傲慢的父亲，竖起的眼瞳里倒映着王座上宝石和火焰的光芒，他抬起手时父亲有些动摇，但随即转化为不屑一顾的嘲笑。  
Graves突然有些高兴，他感受到了魔神在他身上滑过，柔软的腕足从他剪裁整洁利落的黑色风衣袖口打着旋缓慢探出，他的衣物下有着软体生物滑动的鼓起。  
他的父亲被千万条行动优雅缓慢的触手勒紧时，Graves却并没有感到复仇成功的快乐，他转身离大殿时，被缠在王座上的父亲用怨毒又幸灾乐祸的语气高声嘲笑着他：“愚蠢——愚蠢的杂种——愿你做——做魔神的狗——永生永世——”  
他回过头去，微笑着看向父亲，他在自己最爱的王座上瘫成一团软泥，只有红色的眼睛还在一滩泥浆般的血肉中疯狂打转，然后Graves打了个响指，父亲同他堆砌着无数宝石的王座一同融成了金水。  
父亲死了，他的力量全部被自己唾弃的儿子吞并，Graves看向地上被金色火光照亮的自己的倒影，心中那个匍匐在地上受人嗤笑的自己低着头小小地欢呼着，而眼前的Graves却没什么表情，地板倒映出的是另一个把自己出卖给魔神的Graves。  
每次回忆起这个场景，Graves第一时间感受到的不是复仇的快意，而是魔神冰凉柔软的腕足在自己的皮肤上蜿蜒时的粘腻与柔滑，还有魔神大理石一样毫无生机的手攫住自己喉咙时血液涌上大脑、冲撞天灵盖的激情。  
他侧卧在沙发上回想此情此景时，下体总会阵阵发热，然后他就会解开身上的丝绸睡袍，让凉滑的绸子擦过乳头，然后盯着那个白屏的电视手淫。  
今天也是这样，外面的瘴气格外浓，Graves面上没什么表情，敞着睡袍坐在沙发上在浑浑噩噩的黑暗中看书，丝毫没有遮盖自己翘起的阴茎的意思。  
外面开始暗下来了，冬天的天穹总是黑的很快。房间里发出轻不可闻的静音响，每一台老式的电视机打开时都会这样，Graves抬起头盯着电视鼓起来的白色屏幕，这个小东西就像个怪物的方形眼睛，只有眼白，晶体亮亮的。  
他轻轻丢下书光着脚走到电视机前面，屏幕上的静电吸着他的睡袍，黑色的丝绸贴在白色的屏幕上，勾勒出突起的圆弧，闪着微光，电视机自己开了。  
Graves蹲下身，视线与屏幕相平，他仔细看着冒出黑白雪花的屏幕，那里面倒映着他的样子，苍白、瘦削、粗眉紧紧地皱在一起，棕色的眼睛变成橘红色。  
然后他看见屏幕里面的自己肩膀上头有个人俯着身子和他看着同一个方向，那人的下巴正好搭在自己肩上，那对异色的眼睛在与Graves对视。  
Graves的呼吸急促起来，他猛地回头，与客厅墙上的装饰画打了个对照，凌乱的小客厅里什么人都没有，他缓缓回头，自己惊恐的脸被弧状的屏幕扭曲了，而身后白发的人嘴角咧得更开了，甚至露出苍白的嘴唇后面尖利细小的牙齿。  
“嗨，Percival。”电视的音响里发出带着电流噼啪的沙哑男声。  
Graves缓慢向后退着，却撞进了一个坚硬的胸膛，他再次回头，屋子里黑得让他什么也看不见，这不正常，恶魔在人间看什么都一清二楚。  
他后退了一步，视线清明起来，他仍在小客厅里，他又退了一步，然后被一根粗大的触手揽住了腰。Graves条件反射地挺着腰，却被一把扯回来。他能感受到背后有无数腕足波浪般地在他的脊背上爬行游走，脱掉他的睡袍，缠着他的手腕、脚腕，从他的腿弯下绕过然后缠住膝盖，他使劲用脚尖够着地板也没能阻挡触手把自己悬空架起。冰凉的空气侵袭着他敞开的两腿之间，一线阴冷的气流轻软地流淌过他的股沟，又绕着他的阴茎打旋。  
Graves知道魔神已经降临了。  
那个在史书中强大到不需要名字、只要人们想起最可怖的感触就能想到他的存在的魔神，在被Graves召唤出来之后，偏偏要Graves叫他Grindelwald。  
Graves很避讳这个名字，自从他脱离魔神的噩梦，这个名字对他来说如同最恶毒的诅咒，甚至一想起这个名字他都会感受到钻心蚀骨的疼痛。而现在，在这个小小的客厅未知的黑暗中，他最大的恐惧就在这里，也许在黑暗的深渊中窥探着他，也许魔神就在面前而他却全然不觉。Graves想抽离自己的腿，可是那粗大的腕足却缠的更紧，触手一侧密密麻麻的吸盘吸附着他的皮肤，缠绕着直到大腿根部的嫩肉，湿滑粘腻的吸盘紧紧地攫获着他敏感的皮肤，留下一个个酥麻红痒的圆形印记，Graves的喘息开始加重。他僵硬地别开头，不想让自己整洁的背头散乱。  
“你的离去让我很难过。”电视里的男声冷不丁地又开始说话，伴随着信号干扰的沙啦声和如同疯人呓语的背景杂音，Graves感受到肩膀旁边又伸出两根细长的触手，它们紧贴着皮肤滑行，柔腻的尖端触摸着他的乳头，又环绕着小小的乳珠，随后瞬间收紧，吸盘收缩着，像是在母亲怀中进食的幼子。Graves的阴茎勃起了，在冰冷阴沉的空气中颤抖地挺立着。两根腕足揉硬了他的乳头之后向下蜿蜒着，在他的皮肤上留下了透明的粘液，而两粒挺起的乳珠在身后电视机微弱的光下闪烁着盈盈水光。  
“让我好好看看你，Percival。”Grindelwald的声音令人无法抗拒，那是仿佛从空旷山谷的深处传来的带着回音的宏大声音，触手开始缠紧了他，细的缠住了阴茎，从囊袋开始向上盘旋着，吸盘一路附着又抬起，发出啵的水声，Graves作为恶魔在性事上并无羞耻感，可他觉得自己的尊严被侵犯的体无完肤，他的耳根开始发红了。  
粗的腕足也开始缓慢地移动起来，光滑的一面在他的大腿根部蹭着，尖端揉搓着他的肛门，轻柔但不容抗拒地钻进了他的甬道，Graves仰起脖子挣扎着，他能看到脏污的天花板上形状如同鬼魅的污迹，寒冷掠过他的胸口，腕足开始在他的体内抽插起来，他感觉像是有活死人在舔他，缠绕他的肌肉柔软却也有力，在他的四肢上鼓动着、收缩着，留下一圈红痕和青紫。  
“你很执着，Percival，执着、坚韧，就像你父亲。”  
“我——啊……我一点也不像——呃啊——”又有一根触手挤进了他的肠道，追逐着先前那根的步伐向里如液体般涌动着，两根腕足以不同的频率抽插着，光滑表面上也有凸起，软体动物冰凉的皮肤摩擦着Graves炽热的内穴，发出咕咕的水声。Graves的阴茎硬的发痛，那两根稍细的触手仍然包裹着他的性器，它们的尖端甚至在探索他微微渗水的马眼。  
“不——不行——”Graves看着那幼圆的尖端点点他的龟头又抬起，拉出一道细细的粘液丝线，然后钻进了翕动的马眼刁钻地转着圈又拔出来，他大口喘着气，尿道口有些发烫又酸痛，他甚至有了尿意，而身后的两根粗腕足愉悦地摇摆着，按着奇怪的节奏抽插，这一切的律动甚至充斥着一种古老神秘的邪恶仪式感。  
Graves开始大声呻吟起来，他瞪大了眼睛，看着天花板上剥落的墙纸，甚至从那片黑色的缺口里看到了一双黄眼睛，正盯着他，扫视他被深海巨物腕足缠绕的裸体，Graves开始感受到内心的愤怒，他的眼睛开始染上暗暗的橙红色，就连嘶吼也变了调。  
“嗯啊——Grin——Grindelwald——”他额角的皮肤开始向上鼓起，然后被尖角顶破，卷曲粗大的恶魔角带着暗红色的血破开皮肤冒出来，缓慢地生长着却又隐藏暴怒。Graves的眼中似有火光闪动，窗外传来土地烧焦的味道，Graves的眼白被额角流下的血染成红色，在模模糊糊的血光中他看到了魔神，仍是近乎苍白的浅金色头发，异色的眼睛隔几秒就会闪过金属般的黄光，就像蛇的瞬膜。他的嘴角仍然挂着劣童般的微笑，眼中仍然波澜不惊，Graves从未看透过他的魔神。  
随后他的眼睛就被触手遮住，Grindelwald苍白唇色后面的尖牙在腕足间的缝隙中一闪而过，身后和马眼处的触手仍不停歇，软软地捅着他的穴，Graves全身酸痛，连嘴巴都合不上，大口地呼吸着。外面的空气愈发闷热，Graves能感受到屋外他召唤来的火光，和来自深渊的湿气碰撞着，产生炙热压迫的闷热水汽，遮住他眼睛的触角伸出前端试探地伸进他的嘴巴，Graves刚想合紧牙关就被捏住了下巴，Grindelwald没有热量的手张开狠狠地捏住他的下颌，虎口紧扣着他的颈项，卡在喉结上面，触足在他的口腔里滑动着，尖端搔起了他的口腔内壁，又刮擦着他的上膛，细嫩敏感的粘膜带来触电般的快感。他的唾液甚至无法咽下，从嘴角流下。这个骄傲的男人发出了呜咽的声音。  
“你要听话。”Grindelwald的语气如同慈父在责备亲子，带着虚伪的痛心疾首，Graves的心如同被湿棉花裹住，沉闷地跳动着。  
“好吗？”Grindelwald又问了一遍，扼住Graves的手又用了几分力。  
Graves说不出话，体内的触手分泌着黏液，清亮的液体从穴口滴滴答答地淌着，他只胡乱地点着头，碎发搭在额前，和血混在一起。缠着阴茎的触手终于松动了些，他的性器在暄软的软体腕足中间射了出来，精液一股股地喷射出来。  
射精带来的空虚让他产生了眩晕感，他能感觉到屋外环绕的火焰产生的无数烟雾正在涌进房间的每一个角落，而火圈外仿佛站了无数的人在吟唱着怪异的调子，在宝相庄严的宗教圣歌调子下隐隐有些扭曲邪恶的执念。  
“永生永世，记得这句话，Percival，永生永世。”Grindewlald的脸再次出现在他的面前，他口中细密尖锐的牙齿在火光中闪烁着寒芒，然后他咬上了Graves因为高潮余韵而完全暴露的脖颈。  
小城外的山谷空地上，一栋灰色的小屋被正圆形的火圈环绕着，墙体的每一块石头都以不同的频率振动着，仿佛在逃窜的老鼠，屋子随即轰然倒塌，木头的房顶枝枝叉叉地指向天空。山谷狭窄的缝隙中有阴风呼啸而过，似精神病人的喃喃细语。

Graves突然坐起来，他的手底下按着的是粗糙的布艺沙发，经过长年累月的折腾早就不再柔软。他的睡衣被冷汗湿得透凉，紧紧地贴在猛烈起伏的胸口。  
他使劲眨了眨眼睛摆脱眩晕，梦里的一切似乎都是曾经发生过的。Graves端详着自己的手，它们在黑暗中映照出淡淡的青色，就像鸭蛋壳的颜色。手腕上没有什么被触手压出的红痕，也没有吸盘的印迹。  
他狠狠地吐出一口浊气，瘫坐在快要散架的沙发上，头发搭在额前。

“睡得好吗，Percival？”  
角落里传来一个沙哑悠长又戏谑的男声。  
THE END


End file.
